A Not So Simple Question
by TransientFireworks
Summary: A series of one-shots where one simple question can lead to many strange answers. Gwevin.
1. Precautions

"What are you doing?"

Gwen raised a delicate eyebrow, as Kevin ripped yet another long strip of duct tape free from the roll. "Taking precautions," he said, and then turned to Ben. "Ben, a little help here."

"Got it," Ben replied. He grabbed a pillow and placed the pillow on his torso as Kevin used the tape to secure it in place. They repeated this until most of Kevin's body was cloaked in pillows. "There," Ben declared. "You're ready."

"Are you sure this is enough protection?" Kevin asked worriedly. "I think I need something else."

Gwen gaped as he placed a helmet on his head. She began to wonder about the sanity of her boyfriend. "Seriously Kevin? A helmet?"

Kevin feigned chest pains and did his best impression of a puppy's pout. "Don't you want me to be safe?"

"No," Gwen stated dryly. Kevin crossed his arms. Well, at least he tried to; the pillows were making it a bit difficult. Gwen groaned in exasperation. "You're being ridiculous!"

"No I'm not," Kevin replied solemnly. He then averted his gaze elsewhere and when he looked back, Gwen swore she saw a fire burning bright in his eyes. "This is probably the most dangerous mission I will ever face. I need to be prepared."

"Danger?" Gwen asked skeptically. "And what danger might this be?"

Kevin smirked. "You know exactly what it is and I'm not taking any chances."

Gwen felt the frustration burn through her veins. "Kevin, you're just gonna have dinner with my parents. Don't be so dramatic."


	2. Helping

"What are you doing?"

Gwen knew that as soon as she asked, she would regret it. But that didn't stop her curiosity as to why Kevin was smirking so devilishly. "I'm helping," was his reply.

She crossed her arms and wanted to say something, but saw that Kevin was a bit too…distracted. He lifted the item up delicately and examined it thoroughly. He then shook his head and put it back down. "No," he said bluntly.

"What?" Gwen gaped. "But I liked that one."

"No," he repeated. "It wasn't up to my standards." Kevin picked up something else from the rack and looked back from Gwen to it before throwing it right back. Gwen had a sudden urge to face-palm herself and sighed.

"Why did I agree to let you come with me?" she mumbled to herself. Luckily, Kevin didn't hear it and only continued to search through the store's products. "Seriously Kevin, I don't need your help; especially with something like this."

"Oh, but you do Gwen," he smirked, still searching. "As your boyfriend, this concerns you and me."

"Yeah," Gwen replied, seizing the item in his hand while glaring intensely. "But as my _boyfriend_, I don't exactly want you to help me pick out my bras."

Kevin shrugged and replied in a roguish tone, "What can I say? I'm a helpful guy."


	3. Winning

"What are you doing?"

Gwen grew frustrated when her boyfriend didn't reply, or look at her for that matter. He continued to stare ahead, eyes unblinking and never leaving a certain person. "Kevin!" Gwen tried again, with the same results. She proceeded to poke him and Kevin finally took notice to her presence.

"Not now Gwen," he replied, still not averting his gaze and refusing to blink, even though his eyes began to water a bit. "I'm winning."

"That's what you think," Ben smirked, clenching his fists as his eyes began to burn a bit. "I must say that I'm impressed though. You managed to last this long."

"Well I don't like to give up." Gwen rolled her eyes at their childish antics and took a seat beside her boyfriend. Kevin though, still continued to stare ahead, eyes locked on Ben.

"You guys really are something," Gwen sighed. "I just still can't believe you're having a staring contest."

"Hey," Ben protested, his eye-lids beginning to beg for them to be closed. Kevin though, looked just fine. "This is a test of honor…and Kevin promised me a smoothie if I won."

Kevin smirked. "I only promised cause I know you're not gonna win." Kevin's eyes just began to burn a bit while Ben's eyes were already tearing. Kevin's smirk seemed to cover his entire face; he knew Ben was at his limit.

Finally, Ben shut his eyes and began to furiously rub them. "Ha! Good luck next time loser!"

Gwen sighed. "You guys are unbelievable."

Kevin slung his arm over her shoulder and the smirk never left his face. "Hey, you're the one who agreed to go out with me. This is just part of the package."


	4. Protecting

**I hope these one-shots have been funny, lol. I forgot to mention that I got the idea and inspiration to do this from an Eclare (EliXClare) story I found. So thank the author of those one shots and the idea is originally from them. =)**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Kevin grinned mischievously. "Just…protecting what's mine," he replied, his words holding a hidden meaning. Gwen raised an eyebrow and tried to go around him, but Kevin blocked her way.

"Kevin, move," Gwen demanded, but the he didn't budge. She shrugged and turned around. "Alright, I don't care anyway." She smirked as Kevin let his guard down and used this as an opportunity to swiftly go around him.

"Hey!" Kevin protested. "You can't go in there!"

Ignoring him, Gwen opened the door to her room and gaped at the sight before her. She faced-palmed herself; a habit she picked up ever since she and Kevin began dating. "Kevin," she groaned. "You did not."

"Oh, but I did," he smirked. The sound of muffling entered his ears and he glared at the figure that sat strapped to the chair in the middle of the room. "Quiet Copper, that's what you get for coming into _my_ girlfriend's room."

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted in aggravation. "Untie Copper, now!"

Kevin sighed, but instead of removing the ropes that secured Copper to the chair, he removed the tape from his mouth. "Ouch!" Copper cried out before glaring at his capturer. "I just needed to borrow her laptop!"

Kevin smiled roguishly. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I did!"


	5. Homework

**I got this idea when doing Chemistry homework, so thank my chemistry teacher for this chapter. LMAO xDDD**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Gwen tried to see past Kevin's shoulder, but he tucked whatever was in his hands against his chest, preventing her from seeing it. Gwen sighed and rubbed her head, it always seemed to throb whenever Kevin was doing something secretive.

"Gwen, not that I don't love your company but," Kevin began, "I need you to go."

Gwen raised a delicate eyebrow. "What'd you do now?"

"Nothing!" Kevin protested, wondering how his girlfriend could even come to that conclusion. "I just need a little privacy?"

"Privacy? This is my room," Gwen pointed out. Kevin's cheeks began to turn into a shade of red and Gwen gaped. "Since when do you blush?"

"Just leave, okay?" he demanded, the blush fading away and his bad-boy persona back. Gwen crossed her arms and didn't budge. Kevin sighed, knowing how stubborn she was. "Alright, I was just making you something."

"And what is this something?" Gwen asked, smiling at his sweet gesture. Kevin pulled out the thing that was tucked under his chest and Gwen finally was able to see that it was a piece of paper that was cut out to take the shape of a heart.

It was poorly done and looked like a blind-five-year-old had cut it, but Gwen's smile increased in size and she didn't hesitate on wrapped her arms around him. "That's so sweet of you," she gushed as she pulled away and took the paper-heart in her hands.

"It was nothing," Kevin said modestly, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Gwen suddenly narrowed her eyes and took a closer inspection of the paper. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's this writing and numbers?" she wondered. Kevin cursed under his breath, hoping that she wouldn't have noticed that and slowly made his way to the door. But it was too late as Gwen shrieked, "Kevin! You used my math homework for paper!"


	6. Water

"What are you doing?"

Right away, Gwen knew that whatever it was, she wasn't going to be pleased. There was something in his devilish grin that warned her. "Just getting my favorite hero some water," Kevin replied.

Ben smiled as Kevin handed him the cup of water. "Thanks Kevin," he said. Gwen raised an eyebrow as she took a seat between them on the couch.

"Okay," she pondered, giving Kevin a skeptical look. "I leave the room for two-minutes and come back to see you doing something _nice_ for Ben?"

Kevin faked being hurt as he placed a hand over his heart. "What? Now, that hurts. Don't you think I'd ever do something out of the goodness of my heart?"

Gwen crossed arms and raised eyebrow was enough of an answer for her. Meanwhile, Ben had completely finished the entire cup of water. As he finished, he moved his tongue around his mouth. "Kevin?" he asked. "Is this tap water? Taste kinda…different."

Kevin snorted as a laugh tried to escape past his lips, but he pretended it was a cough. Gwen, though, wasn't convinced. "Kevin," she said in a threatening tone. "What'd you put in that water?"

Kevin shrugged. "I didn't put anything in it," he replied innocently.

Gwen glared and grabbed onto his ear while giving it a pull. "Kevin Ethan Levin!"

"Ow!" Kevin protested while removing his ear from her grasp. "Okay, I'll tell you." Gwen crossed her arms, waiting. Kevin looked over to Ben and smirked proudly as he said, "Its toilet water."

Gwen sighed while wanting nothing more than to face-palm herself. Ben, on the other hand, quickly ran to the bathroom to rinse his mouth.


	7. Drawing

**Sorry, I haven't uploaded. Been busy and also had no inspiration. :/**

**lmao, this idea just came to me and turned out to be something funny XD**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Gwen watched curiously as her boyfriend continued to scribble down onto the piece of paper. "Just drawing," he assured. "It's almost done."

"Drawing what?" Gwen was a little afraid of what it was. Kevin didn't exactly draw on a regular basis, so the fact that he was doing it now rang a few alarms in her head. She tried to see past his shoulder, but he quickly blocked her view.

"Patients girl," he lectured with a teasing smile. Gwen crossed her arms in a manner that told him that she didn't like to be kept waiting. He made a few last adjustments and held out the paper up in satisfaction.

"Let me see!" Gwen said as she quickly snatched the piece of paper from his grip. The instant her eyes fell on the paper, she wished she didn't.

"What'd you think?" Kevin asked, genuinely proud of his work. Gwen's lips twitched irritably as she stared menacing at her boyfriend. "What?" Kevin shrugged innocently.

Gwen held up the paper that was tight in her grip. "You drew me?"

Kevin smirked. "Yeah, you should be honored."

She pointed to the chest area of the picture. "Then what are these two giant circles on my chest?"

Kevin seemed to understand where she was getting at and fidgeted uncomfortable in his chair. "U-Uh…," he stuttered nervously, and continued when he saw the killing intent in Gwen's eyes. "There…your breasts."

"And why are they the size of watermelons?" she asked menacingly as she advanced forward. "Are you saying mines are small?"

"Well, I wouldn't say there small but…" Kevin paused at his words at the look Gwen gave him and began to fear for his life.

"You want to continue what you were saying?" she spoke in the voice of hell's wrath and Kevin slowly backed his chair as far as he could.

"No…I feel as though I've just said something _very_ wrong…"


	8. Scared

**My friend did this to me and, I gotta admit, it's pretty funny.**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Kevin snickered as he quietly made his way over to Ben, who was currently knocked out on the hammock that was attached to the tree on either side. "Just having some fun," Kevin replied quietly with his trade-mark smirk.

"Kevin," Gwen whispered as menacing as she could, not wanting to wake up her cousin. "He's tired, so leave him alone."

Kevin stared at her blankly before saying, "No." Gwen sighed and turned around, not wanting to see what was going to happen. Kevin's smirk did not drop as he made his way over to the Omnitrix-holder. Once he reached him, Kevin grabbed hold on the side of the hammock.

Gwen decided to turn around at that moment and gasped, "Kevin, don't!"

It was too late and as he shouted, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" With that, Kevin pulled the hammock upward, turning it over and sending Ben crashing onto the ground. Kevin dropped down onto the floor as he began to laugh hysterically.

Ben tiredly got up onto his feet as he glared at his so-called _friend_. "Not funny Kevin!" he growled.

Still smirking Kevin crossed his arms and said, "What're you gonna do Ben? I'm not afraid of you."

Ben continued to glare, but then noticed something over Kevin's shoulder and smiled. Kevin raised an eyebrow at this. "You might not be afraid of me, but I know someone who scares even me." Kevin was further confused and Ben pointed a finger, beckoning him to look over his shoulder.

Kevin, skeptical, turned around and instantly turned pale. Gwen took slow steps towards him, mana-charged hands sparking around her palms. "O-Okay," Kevin stuttered, slowly backing away. "_She_ scares me. A little help here, Ben?"

Ben chuckled. "Not a chance."


	9. Prepared

**Not much humor in this one, but I want to add some chapters with romance in it~~! Lmao, I got this idea from a deviantart by SpoonfulofLead. \**

**Awesome pic, here's the link:**

** http:/spoonfuloflead(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/?offset=72#/d36kb1n**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Gwen knew that asking would only result in a headache, but let Kevin continue to drag her into the cold air. She shivered against the snow and buried her head deeper into her scarf, happy that she and Kevin came prepared during the winter.

"We never get anytime to ourselves," the dark-haired boy explained as he dragged Gwen into the forest near-by. "Ben is asleep, so I don't think he'd mind if we snuck off for a few moments." Gwen smiled, happy that, for once, he was not doing something that aggravated her.

Kevin continued to drag her deeper into the forest, and Gwen smirked as he draped his arm around her shoulders, slowing their pace. "Aren't you afraid of getting lost?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naw," he smirked. "What could go wrong? Besides, I came prepared." Gwen didn't like the suggestiveness in his eyes and pulled him to a stop.

"Prepared with what?" she asked skeptically with crossed arms.

"Don't worry," he laughed while reaching into his pocket and pulling out an item. Gwen giggled as she saw what he was holding in his hand.

"You brought a mistletoe?" she said. Kevin pulled it over their heads as he brought their bodies closer to each other.

"What can I say?" He smirked as he bent his face closer to hers. "I like to come prepared."


	10. Catching

**Lmao, poor Ben. You gonna feel really sorry for him in this chapter. I wonder why I like using Kevin to torture him? :/ LoL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

The hot-summer air was bad enough for Gwen, but dealing with Kevin's immaturity was too much for her. She just hoped that, whatever he was doing, it wouldn't result in a headache.

Kevin shrugged innocently and said, "Nothing." Seeing her skeptical look, he repeated it with a more pleading voice. "Seriously, nothing. Man, why do you always think I'm up to no good?"

"Because you're Kevin," she replied nonchalantly.

"Now that hurts," Kevin teased while gripping the item in his hand tighter. "I'm just trying to catch something, happy?"

"And what exactly are you trying to catch?" she asked with a sigh. Kevin made his way over to Ben, who slept soundly on his front porch. Kevin advanced towards him slowly, like a predator hunting for its prey. "Kevin?" Gwen warned, not liking the sly stance he was in.

"Shh!" he whispered loudly. Gwen decided that it was pointless to try and stop him, and only stood where she was, observing his every move. Kevin continued to slowly make his way over towards Ben until he towered over him.

Ben groaned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. "Kevin?" he asked. His nose crinkled as he felt something tickle it. It took him a moment to realize that it was a fly that had decided to land on him while he was asleep. Ben looked up and his eyes widened in panic as Kevin raised his arm…flyswatter in hand.

"Die, fly!" Kevin shouted.

"Kevin don't-!" Ben began, but was too late as Kevin swung his arm down, the flyswatter making contact fiercely with his face. Gwen cringed from the background, knowing that that had to hurt.

"Did I get it?" Kevin asked as Ben covered his face with his hands, groaning in pain. He glared as he saw his original target fly across his face and far away. "I'll get you next time!" he shouted at it, not caring how weird it was.

Ben removed his hands, face supporting a very dark red mark in the shape of a flyswatter. Kevin laughed sheepishly. "Um…I missed."


	11. Revenge

**Here's a little special treat. It's a little something different so, enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

As soon as the question was asked, Kevin knew he didn't want to know the answer. The sly look in Gwen's expression was mainly the reason for that. It kept ringing warning bells in his head. "Just getting a little revenge," she smirked.

"What?" Kevin asked, flabbergasted. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing…at least nothing to me." Gwen shrugged while beginning to walk away, heading towards her house. Kevin quickly caught up to her while seizing her hand.

"Come on Gwen!" he pleaded. "What'd I do? Do you want me to beg? Cause I will!" Gwen tried her best to keep her face straight and looked over Kevin's shoulder, seeing Ben sneak over to his car. He gave Gwen a thumb up and Gwen turned her gaze back to Kevin.

"You'll beg?" she mused with a smirk that could match Charmcaster's. "I don't believe you."

Kevin growled while going on his knees. "Please tell me what I did wrong," he said through clenched teeth. "I can't stand it when someone's mad at me and I don't even know why. Please, Gwen?"

Gwen looked over to Kevin's car, seeing Humungousaur where Ben used to be. As he grabbed onto to Kevin's car, Gwen turned around and said, "It's nothing. I was just kidding. Bye, Kevin." As she walked away Kevin got up off the floor with a puzzled look.

"Weird girl," he mumbled before turning around, intent on getting to his car and driving home. But something stopped him in his tracks, something missing. Kevin turned around and bellowed, "GWEN! WHERE'S MY CAR?"

In the background, Ben snickered, looking over in the distance where smoke could be seen rising to the sky, where Kevin's car had crash-landed.


	12. Cooking

"What are you doing?"

An odd smell had engulfed Gwen's senses and she grew anxious as Kevin shouted back from the kitchen, "Nothing!" Gwen heard a sudden thud and not two seconds later, Kevin ran out of the kitchen and stood beside her, hands behind his back.

"Kevin," Gwen warned. "What's going on in that kitchen?"

"What? Can't a boyfriend go into his girlfriend's kitchen without being accused?" He crossed his arms and Gwen raised an eyebrow, noticing the way he didn't seem to be able to meet her eyes. Gwen's eyes widened and Kevin gasped as there was a sudden _bang_ coming from the kitchen.

Kevin went over to the doorway, sneaked a peek inside and shrieked like a little girl that had just seen a horrible monster. Before Gwen could try and see what had caused him to sound so girly, he closed the door and turned to her with a smile, that Gwen could clearly see was forced.

"Kevin Ethan Levin, you tell me what's going on in that kitchen right now!" she warned him. Sweat beaded down Kevin's forehead before he reluctantly moved aside. Once he did, Gwen made her way over to the door and as soon as she opened it, she instantly regretted it.

"Uh…hi Gwen," Ben awkwardly said with a sheepish smile. He cringed as more cake batter continued to drip from the ceiling and onto the floor.

Gwen gaped at the sight. Her kitchen was now about 98%-cake-batter. It oozed from the walls and dripped from the ceiling. That odd odor Gwen had smelled earlier had been the oven, where pitch-black smoke erupted from it. Suddenly, the smoke-detector was set off and an annoying buzzing sound rang throughout the whole house, and the sprinklers that hung from the ceiling began to drench everything and everyone in water.

Kevin and Ben backed away from Gwen, her slumped shoulders and narrowed eyes beginning to scare them. For once, instead of lashing out at them with fists full of mana, Gwen took a deep breath (through gritted teeth) and said, "I don't wanna get mad, but tell me, what on earth were you guys trying to cook?"

Kevin and Ben exchanged looks before simultaneously replying, "Your birthday cake."

That respond wasn't what Gwen had expected and suddenly, all her anger disappeared and she went over and slung her arms around their necks in a three-way-hug.

Kevin smirked. "Told ya we didn't have to buy her a cake."

"Yea, but who's gonna have to clean up this mess?" Ben replied. The boys cringed as Gwen's grip tightened on their necks and they instantly knew the answer; _they would_.


	13. Closet

**Wow, I haven't updated my Ben 10 fanfics in such a long time. I'm sorry for that, I was either busy or have been more into other fandoms. Anyway, I don't know if this one if funny but I did my best, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

* * *

"What are you two doing?"

Ben was definitely surprised at this turn of events. Usually it was Gwen initiating the question when finding him and Kevin doing something wrong, yet this time it was Ben who caught them sneaking around.

Kevin coughed awkwardly, unable to meet his eyes. "Just hanging out in your room."

"Yes we are," Gwen added a little too nervously, giving her cousin a sweet smile.

Ben raised an eyebrow, but decided to not question them on it. After all, the Sumo Slammers marathon was starting soon and he did not want to miss it. Whatever these two had done, it could wait.

Ben walked over to his closet to get his Sumo Slammershat when a beam of mana blocked his way.

"Gwen, what gives?" he complained.

"W-What'doya want in your closet, huh?" Kevin intervened, quickly running to stand in-front of the door.

Ben glared before turning the Omnitrix to Swampfire.

"Ben, don't!" Gwen called out.

Too late. A flash of green emanated and he threw two seeds, one of Kevin's feet and the other at Gwen's. Two monstrous vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around them. With Kevin and Gwen out of the way, Ben transformed back and ran to open his closet.

"We warned him...," Kevin mumbled to his girlfriend.

With slightly hesitation, Ben opened his closet and his jaw fell to the floor.

Everything was black; literally. A fire had seemed to break out and all the items that the closet held was burned to a crisp. Even...

"My rare Sumo Slammers card collection and hat!" he screeched.

* * *

**What caused the fire? I'll leave that to your imagination :p**


	14. Girl Power

"What are you guys doing?"

Julie and Gwen exchanged a knowing look. Each of their boyfriends have attempted their fair-share of mischief behind their girlfriends backs, and today was no exception. Julie quickly went to Ben's side while Gwen took her place next to Kevin. Both girls crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes.

The said boyfriends began to sweat buckets.

"C-Come on ladies," Ben laughed nervously, "what could we possibly be doing?"

"Yeah," Kevin grinned sheepishly. "Gwen you know I would _never _do anything without telling you."

"Same goes for me Julie!" Ben quickly added. The girls made faces. "It's true!"

Gwen lightly elbowed Julie and bent down to her ear. She whispered, "Follow my lead." Gwen then proceeded to wrap her arms tight around Kevin's neck, running her hands gently through his hair. "Kevin," she crooned, "if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to be very, _very_ sad."

Kevin gulped, flushed and his body tensed when she began playing with the hem of his shirt. Ben gaped and was ready to protest when Julie wrapped her own arms from behind, locking him in place.

"So," Julie whispered, making Ben just as nervous as Kevin, "what is it that you boys are doing?"

"Don't...don't fall for it Ben," Kevin pleaded in a low voice.

But it was too late. Face hot and red, Ben mumbled, "We were trying to hide Gwen's laptop." Gwen went still and Kevin reminded himself to punch the crap out of Ben later as he continued. "We kind of smashed it into pieces while wrestling."

Julie quickly ran to the corner of the room, not wanting to get caught in the tornado that was Gwen's rage.


	15. Pawning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

In a strange turn of events, Kevin found himself staring at Gwen with crossed arms, like a parent ready to scold a child. Normally, the roles would be switched and Kevin himself would be looking sheepish, but this particular day held much surprise for him.

"I'm just waiting for you by the garage," she answered, her eyes darting from side to side. "Is that weird?"

Kevin attempted to catch her stare, but was unable.

"Gwen," he said slowly, "I know you're my girlfriend and I should always trust you…but the fact that you're blocking my path to my garage makes me very suspicious."

She laughed nervously, waving his words away. "I'm not blocking anything, okay? But um, ya know, why don't we grab a Mr. Smoothie? I mean, what'd you need in your garage anyway?"

He blinked. "Um…I need my car. Especially if you wanna go to Mr. Smoothie."

Gwen froze for a split second, but Kevin caught it.

"Aha!" he shouted, waving a finger in her face. "You don't want me to get my car. Clearly, something happened."

Though grinning proud to himself, it took a few seconds for Kevin's words to finally register and his hands involuntarily clenched his head. "MY CAR!"

"Kevin-" Gwen began, but he quickly lifted up the heavy metal door, just enough for him to slide through, slamming it shut.

Gwen bit her lip, waiting on the other side for her fate. Just as quickly as he had exited her sight, Kevin appeared from under the door, standing straight with a stoic expression. Though she expected shouting, the two were quiet for a good minute.

"Gwen," Kevin finally said.

She gulped. "Yes, Kevin?"

He placed an only slightly-gentle hand on her shoulder. "As I said before; I trust you. Now, please answer me this one question: Where. Is. My. Car?"

She glanced away, gathering up as much courage as she could muster and prayed to whatever higher being that may be up there to save her. With a breath, she spoke the truth, "Iaccidentlypaweneditawayduringanalienfairbecausetheguytrickedme…"

His brow twitched and Gwen realized she couldn't stall anymore. She took one more breath and spoke slow, "I accidentally…pawned it away at an alien fair that Ben dragged me to…the guy kind of tricked me into it…"

Her only response for the first few seconds were complete silence.

Then Kevin finally thought of an appropriate response. "HOW DO YOU 'ACCIDENTALLY' PAWN A HIGH-TECH CAR?!"

* * *

**Even someone as smart as Gwen can be fooled into pawning off her boyfriends car. **

**It happens all the time, don't blame her, haha. **


End file.
